


We'll Have To Be Gentle

by ThorinOakenshield (Jensensational)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensensational/pseuds/ThorinOakenshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bilbo is ready for another bout, but is sore from the previous round. So Thorin decides to be as gentle as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Have To Be Gentle

Thorin had Bilbo underneath him, his face buried in the crook of Bilbo’s neck as his hands roamed over the hobbit’s body. 

“Thorin. Please,” Bilbo begged, his voice soft and strained.

“Ready for another bout already?” Thorin asked, his lips pulling into a faint smirk.

“Yes.”

“To be youthful and have so much energy,” the dwarf muttered, “Are you not sore from our last round?”

Bilbo gasped lightly as Thorin’s hands brushed over a bruise from before. Thorin was right; his body was aching all over. He forgot how rough the dwarf could get in the bedroom, especially when teased and provoked. His legs burned, his rear was sore, and his back had a kink in it. To go again would probably be unwise, but Bilbo could live with that.

“I am. But please Thorin,” Bilbo said, staring up at the dwarf, “Please.” He put on his best pleading face, knowing that Thorin, as tough and stubborn as he may be, would give in to it.

“Very well,” Thorin said, “But I do not wish to harm you. We’ll have to be gentle.”

“Are you capable of being gentle?”

“Despite what you may believe, young hobbit, dwarves have a touch of tenderness to them.” Bilbo scoffed at that earning a slight grin from the dwarf. Thorin didn’t bother asking Bilbo if he was ready to begin again. Instead, he brought his mouth down to the underside of Bilbo’s jaw and began to leave gentle kisses in his wake. The hairs of Thorin’s beard scratched lightly, but it was a sensation Bilbo was used to and fond of.

Bilbo watched as Thorin sat back and reached for the oil jar by the side of the bed, confusion evident on his face. 

“I’m certain that we don’t need that. After all, I am, um, loose.”

“Perhaps,” Thorin said as he dipped two fingers into the jar and coated them with oil, “but I am trying to be gentle.” Thorin slid his hand between the hobbit’s legs bringing his fingers to press at his lover’s rear. Bilbo pushed back on instinct, greedily trying to get Thorin’s thick fingers within him. Thorin chuckled lightly as he pressed a finger in, slowly moving it around before adding the second finger. Bilbo had been right, he was still incredibly loose. However, Thorin didn’t think a little extra oil would hurt anyone.

The dwarf took his time, slowly stretching Bilbo further, earning wonderful little moans of pleasure from the hobbit. He loved seeing Bilbo like this, so pleased and blissed with the excitement of what’s to come dancing in his eyes. 

“Thorin, please,” Bilbo said softly, urging the dwarf to get moving. Thorin gave a faint smile at that; and the hobbit called him impatient. He removed his fingers, dragging them out slowly, before aligning himself with Bilbo’s rear and pushing in. 

It always surprised Thorin how tight the hobbit could feel, even after several rounds of intercourse. Perhaps it had more to do with his large girth and the hobbit’s small body. Regardless, it always felt incredible and always had Thorin pausing a moment before moving. 

Being gentle in Thorin’s terms didn’t necessarily mean going incredibly slow. His movements were fairly quick, but there was a softness to them, and perhaps he took his time pulling almost completely out with each move of his hips. Bilbo was writhing beneath him, his small hands moving up to grip Thorin’s broad shoulders as he rocked up into Thorin. Thorin groaned lightly at that, bending his head down to capture the hobbit’s lips in a kiss. Bilbo moaned into it, rocking his hips again to get more friction between them. 

Thorin’s hands began to trek down Bilbo’s torso, carefully touching the body exposed to him. His hands found a firm but gentle grip on the hobbit’s hips as he moved his mouth to plant soft kisses along Bilbo’s collarbone. Bilbo was practically mewling as Thorin began to drag his lips lazily as far down as he could go, his hips beginning to move a little faster. Bilbo’s eyes were shut, his cheeks tinted red as he gasped and panted beneath the dwarf. 

Thorin moved a hand to the top of Bilbo’s head, his fingers gently entangling in the light curls. He twisted the curls tenderly, being sure not to pull the hobbit’s hair. Bilbo’s head fell back, his back arched, as the dwarf continued his hip and finger movements.

“Thorin,” Bilbo said quietly, his voice hoarse. Thorin could tell from the look on Bilbo’s face that the hobbit was close. Thorin was close himself, but he kept his movements going, his mouth finding purchase on the underside of Bilbo’s jaw. Bilbo tilted his head to give Thorin better access as his grip on the dwarf’s shoulders tightened. 

“You are so lovely like this,” Thorin whispered, moving his head to speak directly into the hobbit’s ear, “brighter and more beautiful than any treasure.” Thorin’s deep voice sent a shiver down Bilbo’s spine causing the halfling to moan. Thorin’s placed a sweet kiss to the tip of his lover’s pointed ear and that small act was enough to send Bilbo over the edge. He came moaning loudly and gripping Thorin tightly. Thorin came shortly after, muttering the hobbit’s name with a sigh before pulling out. 

Thorin moved to lie down beside Bilbo, his stormy blue eyes fixated on the hobbit’s face. Bilbo glanced over at him, a small smile on his still red face. He moved to cuddle into the dwarf’s side, earning a light laugh from Thorin. 

“I believe you were right,” Bilbo said softly, “Dwarves do have a tenderness to them.” 

“Indeed we do,” Thorin said, amusement in his voice, “Now rest, good thief.”

Bilbo snuggled closer, moving so Thorin could act more as a pillow. The dwarf chuckled as he moved his arms to hold the hobbit close. Bilbo fell asleep quickly, no doubt tired from their day spent together. Thorin looked at Bilbo fondly, moving his hand to gently push some of the hobbit’s curls away from his face.

“Sleep well and dream of glorious wonders,” he whispered before he too drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta all mistakes are my own.  
> I also don't own The Hobbit (but man if I did the things that would have happened!).
> 
> This was written as a fill for this prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=5566#t5566
> 
> Anyways, this is my first Hobbit fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy it :D


End file.
